E-commerce systems, online financial services, health care portals, mobile devices, telematics systems, and/or other types of computing systems may collect large amounts of data describing users, user-requested transactions, or other user activities. Such data may be stored and analyzed to provide user-requested functionality, improve system performance, develop organizational metrics, or for other purposes. An organization responsible for a computing system may strive to ensure that its data handling procedures comply with regulations, rules, laws, or any other norms that may be relevant to system users.